User talk:ZackLEGOHarryPotter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 02:39, September 16, 2012 I wasen't thinking of doing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Epic Mickey. Will you leave my page alone please? I'll dicide what films to put on. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY THOMAS AND TWILIGHT WIKIA PAGE ALONE. DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Hey would mind uploading the rest of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series posters?. ( 22:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC)) you have to wait until later on in the year. FOR GOODNESS SAKE. i KEEP TELLING EVERYONE I WILL DO THE REST OF THE POSTERS LATER ON IN THE YEAR. NOW NO MORE ASKING ABOUT POSTERS. Messages from Freddieholc For the last time I will do them later on in the year as in at the end of the year. I allready told the others I'm getting tired of talking about my films and Vimeo. so I want give it a break. I don't want to talk about my films and Vimeo anymore now. I'm sorry But I'm putting an end to all this. Messages from Pokemonlover1 Now I wanted what the episode "Luke to the Rescue" is going to be like, as long as it's great including there are great characters starring in it. No pressure. Messages from Iamnater1225 Why not the first episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles will be about Heckle and Jeckle, and May help Pinkie Pie Baby sit Pound and Pumpkin Cake while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are delivering some food, So Pinkie thought they could give the twins a ride around the Island of Sodor with Percy, What do you think of my idea Zack? Zack my new friend, You can always count on me. Yes, We shall. Okay. Not a bad idea. I thought of the fisrt season 2 episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home because Applejack and Big Macintosh wouldn't let Apple Bloom help them with their Apple work and Rarity wouldn't let Sweetie Belle help her with any Fashion Design ideas so they can earn their Cutie Marks, So they decided to stay with Donald and Douglas, But Applejack, Big Macintosh and Rarity felt bad for not realizing how Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle wanted to earn their Cutie Marks and they set off to find them, What do you think? Which season 2 episode idea was it about Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home? How about Two Blank Flanks and Scottish Twins, Good name huh? Perfact episode name, A story about Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran away from home because Applejack and Big Macintosh wouldn't let Apple Bloom help them with their Apple work and Rarity wouldn't let Sweetie Belle help her with any Fashion Design ideas so they can earn their Cutie Marks, Because their too young for big pony stuff, So they decided to stay with Donald and Douglas, But Applejack, Big Macintosh and Rarity felt bad for not realizing how much Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle wanted to earn their Cutie Marks and they set off to find them. I'll do what I can. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over, A story about Apple Bloom and Babs Seed spen their week with their Aunt and Uncle Orange in Manehattan, Though as long as they'll behave and having a great time. Happy Anniversary, Everyone and Everypony is celebrating the Wedding Anniversary of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence in Canterlot and Melody thought She should do something special for them, So she decided to ask Heckle and Jeckle and Max to help her find the right gift. Yes. A Special Field Trip, Cheerilee decide to take her students to a Field Trip to The Island of Sodor to keep the Colts and Fillies happy, So Sir Topham Hatt suggested her to have Toby and his coach Henrietta to make this a special Field Trip for her students. Revenge of the Duke, Princess Celestia assigned Twilight Sparkle, Thomas, Ash, and their friends to accompany Princess Luna and the Gargoyles to stop the Grand Duke of Owls from creating eternal darkness on every world. What would I do with out you Zack. Ponynapped, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were captured by Cat R. Waul who plots is to destroy the Elements of Harmony, So it's up to Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, and Toad to help Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their Team rescue them. A Cure Quest, Melody is suffering a Redeyed disease, So Zecora send Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Ash, Skarloey, and their friends to go with Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Batty Koda, Goanna, Puffin, Jean Bob, Speed, and Iago to find a flashing Gold and Red Rose on High Mountains of Equestria for her healing position to cure Melody. You didn't add my Plot or a Trivia on A Special Field Trip yet.